


Their Adventures

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [18]
Category: The ’Burbs (1989)
Genre: Adventure, Big Brothers, Epistolary, Gen, Inspiration, Little Brothers, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Song: Wish You Were Here, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set a week after the events of the film. Ricky Butler and Dave Peterson get up to some adventures..
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Two Coreys [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Head in Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Hope you’re all doing well with your stories (or your battles with writer’s block). Well, here’s a brand-new ficlet collection that I cooked up one day. I was watching my favorite scenes from the 1989 film “The ’Burbs” and it was then that I got to thinking — what was the bond that existed between Ricky Butler and Dave Peterson?
> 
> Sure, we do see them in the background of the scene where Art and Ray are talking after they notice Ray’s neighbor Hans Klopek emerge from the Klopeks’ residence. But I would often wonder about how Ricky and Dave got on together during the scenes they weren’t in (and I still do, as a matter of fact).
> 
> So, this is what I came up with. Hope you like reading it as much as I did with writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Universal Pictures own the 1989 film The ’Burbs. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tells Ricky something he views as important..

**Their Adventures**

Head in Lap

His head in Ricky Butler’s lap, Dave sighed contentedly as he looked up into Ricky’s dark brown eyes. From his perspective, Ricky sure was an amazing guy to have for a neighbor — and a friend.

“Dave,” Ricky smiled, his voice sounding almost like the purr from a cat. “My friend, what are those thoughts in your head?”

Dave told him. He explained his anger and annoyance at being sent to stay with his mother’s sister, Evelyn, and her children, Rudy and Diane (who were also Dave’s cousins). Ricky couldn’t help letting a smile cross his face when Dave recalled how he expressed his feelings on the idea to his father Ray: _“I hate them, Dad. Rudy is a moron, and Diane smells.”_

Smiling still, Ricky then queried, “So what did you do while you were there?”

Dave’s sigh was one of a little sadness this time. “Basically, I would ignore Rudy and Diane every chance I got, and made it a point to only speak with Aunt Evelyn whenever I could. At night, I would look out the window, and watch the stars, and mostly... miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Wish You Were Here (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Wish You Were Here by Blackmore’s Night.

Wish You Were Here

A sigh flew from Dave’s lips as he looked out the window and up at the stars. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was bothering him.

An image of a young man with black sunglasses, a black sleeveless T-shirt with a Halloween bat on the front covered by a red mesh tank top, and an easy-going smile conjured itself from his mind. 

It was none other than his neighbor Ricky Butler.

To Dave, Ricky was the pinnacle of cool, and his black sunglasses just made him even cooler. As he put it in his journal a little bit later, Rudy and Diane just couldn’t compare... at all. Sure, it was true that they were his cousins (and therefore his family), but he liked Ricky better. From Dave’s perspective, Ricky had something special in him — something that Dave couldn’t describe in words, but made him see Ricky as his chosen family (of sorts).

And after he put his journal away where his cousins couldn’t find it, he was going to write a letter to Ricky..

_Dear Ricky,_

_How are you? I hope you’re doing well at Hinkley Hills without me there. I sure do miss you, however._

_Of course, for the moment, I’m staying with my Aunt Evelyn and my cousins, Rudy and Diane. And I might as well be honest with you, Ricky: they may be my family, but they just can’t hold a candle (figuratively speaking) to you. You’re kind of the older brother that I sometimes wish I had. You’re cool — especially with those black sunglasses — and you’re a great listener too._

_**~Sincerely,  
Dave Peterson** _

Putting the pencil down, Dave looked at the letter, checking for any mistakes, spelling or grammar-wise. Fortunately, there weren’t any; that was a relief to Dave. Sticking the letter in an envelope, he placed it on his bedside table and turned off the light before finally going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Wish You Were Here (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky thinks of Dave as his little brother figure..

Meanwhile, at the Butlers’ house on Mayfield Place, Ricky was busy looking up at the stars himself. He himself was missing someone.

Not his parents, though, as they were still on vacation.

The person Ricky was missing right now... was none other than Dave, the son of Ricky’s neighbor Ray Peterson. To Ricky, Dave was the epitome of the little brother he’d always wanted, but never got; they would often have chats together, and Dave would sometimes tell him that he made a great older brother. Ricky, in turn, would say that Dave made an awesome little brother.

Of course, this was saying something there, as Ricky was an only child — no older or younger siblings. This, then, was why he took it upon himself to be an older brother figure for Dave. Dave, he’d realized, was also an only child with no older or younger siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
